The Mating Games
by destinyhutcherson
Summary: And so it was agreed that instead of the Hunger Games, there will be the Mating Games. Ok. So this book is based on the hunger games if you haven't already noticed. It will be about what happens after peeta says to katniss - "you love me. real or not real?" So don't comment - 'but in the epilogue it said...' coz my story is about what happened before that.
1. Chapter 1 - The Day Before The Reaping

I'm Katniss Everdeen. I am 18 years old. I can not stand the sight of Peeta. Just looking at him reminds me of the things we went through together. But I still have his pearl that he gave me.

Everything is different now. Instead of The Hunger Games, the capitol hosts the Annual Mating Games now. Every year, a girl and boy from each district between the ages of 18-21, are reaped into the Mating Games. They have to find a partner and mate with them, once the capitol decides if they are meant to be, they are taken out of the arena and assigned their district.

The people being reaped are only the people that are still single.

Tomorrow is reaping day. I think I know I will be forever single. People who don't mate in the games, are declared "single for life".

Well, I better prepare.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaping

I hear the siren. Shit! It's reaping day and I'm late! I don't bother about doing my hair because it's already done from my daily hunting with Gale. Just a basic side dutch braid. I take a quick shower and change clothes. I wear the first pair of shoes I see and I'm off. I know that Prim and my mother are already there.

I get to the reaping and sign in then take my place in the crowd. Effie Trinket arrives to the microphone and says - "Happy Annual Mating Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. Let's reap our two tributes now shall we? As always, ladies first." She puts her hand into the bowl moves it around and pulls out a card.

"And the female tribute for the first Quarter Quell of the Mating Games is.." Oh fuck. I wonder whose name that is. As she opens the card she says "Katniss Everdeen" Really?! I'm starting to wonder if my name is on all of those cards! I walk up on stage and take my place next to Effie.

The she says "And now for the boys" She draws out a boys name and as she looks at the card and looks at me with her face filled with sorrow, I know exactly whose name is on that card. "Peeta Mellark" She announces. Peeta looks shocked and he walks on stage. What a coincidence? I wonder if he entered his name more than one hundred times so he could be reaped with me.

"Well these are our two tributes for the 25th Mating Games! Shake hands." She orders. We look at each other and shake hands. When I try to let go, he doesn't. "Katniss, I'm sorry. For everything." He tells me softly. "How could you say that?" I ask with confusion as I try to hold my tears back.


	3. Chapter 3 - I don't regret what happened

So this is the last night until the games. They are tomorrow. I'm so glad they are not putting this on television like they did with the hunger games. I'm about to go to sleep when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and I'm now face-to-face with Peeta. I didn't realize I was staring at him about to burst out in tears until I out-of-the-blue hugged him. I wouldn't let go. As we were still hugging, I told him "Don't be sorry. I should be. I was the one who made you get captured by the Capitol and hijacked to hate and kill me. I'm sorry Peeta. This is why I couldn't be face-to-face with you all this time..." There's a pause the I continue "Please forgive me" I beg. He softly replies back "Always." And gives me a small and gentle kiss on the cheek. I release my grip from him. "Come in" I say as I exhale and wipe my tears away.

We are inside now. "I hope nobody saw that" I say embarrassed. I sit at the head of my bed with my legs crossed. I signal for Peeta to join me. He sits across from me with his legs now crossed too. "So what brings you here?" I ask him. "Well.." He starts. "I actually came to ask you something. I want to know where I stand. You said you love me but then ignored me. So what's up?" He asks me. "I do love you, I just didn't think you would love me after everything." I say. I put my hand on his. He looks at this and then looks up at me. "Well I guess it's ok for me to do this then" He says with a charm. He leans in and kisses my lips softly. I kiss him back then pull away. "Absolutely" I say with a smile. I kiss him more. We are making out like we haven't seen each other for ages (which we haven't really) then he adds tongue and then I do without hesitating. We move closer and I sot on his lap wrapping my legs around him. I'm lightly tugging on his hair and as I put my head back, he buries his head in my breasts.

"Yes! Ughh!" I moan. He works with his tongue as well as his lips. I feel like I'm not doing much so I start dry humping him. He loves it and starts to take my shirt off. I put my arms in the air to help him. We stand up and we are still making out. "Oh Katniss you turn me on." He says with a smile. He picks me up by grabbing my ass cheeks and I wrap my legs around him. He lays my on the bed after unclipping my bra. I take off his shirt while he's standing over me and he unzips his pants so I take off the rest of my clothes.

He gets on top of me and I feel his erection. He tells me he wants to be inside of me and he doesn't hesitate to do so. We are humping again and we also kiss and every once in a while we yell and moan with pleasure.

The next morning, I wake up and find that I am in bed all alone. I have a shower, get dressed and I do my hair and make up. I quickly clean my room and then go over to Peeta's. When I get to his door I hesitate and try to run away but I find myself knocking on his door. He opens the door and says "Hey." With a smile. He signals for me to walk in and I do. I sit at a chair and he stands in front of me. "Do you regret anything that happened last night?" I ask. He looks confused. "Last night? No freaking way." There's a pause. "Do you?" He asks me with a scared look on his face. "No." I say. "Look, Peeta. We need to come up with a plan. As soon as we get in that arena we need to locate each other, get what we need and hide. Ok?" I tell him. "Ok." He assures me.


	4. Chapter 4 - Distractions

And here we are once again. I am walking into my waiting room where Haymitch is waiting for me. As I walk in he says, "Hey there sweetheart." I smile and hug him. "I don't know what's going to happen Haymitch. I mean, this year, they're throwing in weapons so we can kill people who stand in our way." I tell him as I back away. "You're worried about getting killed?" Haymitch asks. "No. I'm worried about Peeta getting killed." I say. "Oh?" Haymitch starts. "Have the love birds re-united once again?" He laughs as he waves his hands around. "Shhh!" I say laughing. "Thank you for everything Haymitch" I say this because if I mate with Peeta and we get sent to a different district, I'll never see Haymitch again and I'll never get to thank him. "You're welcome." He says. I hear the voice of someone saying "10 second 'till launch". I hop in my tube after giving Haymitch one last hug.

The tube rises up and out and it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and then I see the woods and the cornucopia. I look around for Peeta but he is a bit far from me. He says something to me but I don't know what. I hear the gong sound and I run towards the cornucopia and grab a bow and arrow. I also grab a michete for Peeta as he grabs the supplies we need. We both meet and he hands me a backpack as I hand him his sword.

We both run into the woods and settle down after running for a half hour. It's getting a bit dark. I hear a rustle in the leaves. "What was that?" I ask Peeta. "I don't know." He says confused. We both get our weapons ready as we see Cato expose himself to us. "Hey baby." He says to me. "What?" I ask. But it's too late. Peeta has already tackled Cato to the ground and started punching him. He almost kills Cato my stabbing him but Cato escaped Peeta's grip and took off into the woods.

"This is no different from the Hunger Games." I tell Peeta. We get up and continue walking. Just then, we hear screams. Once again we get our weapons ready. Then we realise what has happened. All it was, was the girl from 11 and the boy from 1. Having sex. Right there in the middle of the woods like they're the only two people in the world. I look at Peeta and slap his ass. "Cheer up. We'll get to the fun part soon."


End file.
